


Pouring Rain

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: A knock on the door drew her from her thoughts and she frowned as she turned towards the door. She hadn’t been expecting any visitors that night.





	Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For [womenofshadowhunters](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/)'s [Sapphic September](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/177575709315/sapphicsept18prompts) day six prompt: rain.

Isabelle watched the rain as it poured outside her window. The tv was on, but her attention hadn’t been on it for awhile. Instead, her thoughts were on a friend of hers, one that she had regrettably agreed to fake date. They had ‘broken up’ a few days ago, but for Isabelle’s feelings for Maia had grown stronger during their pretend relationship, and now felt lonelier than ever. 

She stood up and walked over to the window, lightning flashing. Crossing her arms, she looked down at the busy street as people rushed towards their buildings to escape the downpour and cars passing by, splashing the sidewalks when they hit puddles. She couldn’t help but think of how the weather seemed to fit her mood perfectly. 

A knock on the door drew her from her thoughts and she frowned as she turned towards the door. She hadn’t been expecting any visitors that night. The knocking started again a minute later and Isabelle walked towards the door, pulling it open to reveal a soaking wet Maia on the other side. 

“Maia, what-”

She didn’t get the chance to finish as she felt Maia’s lips pressed against hers. Isabelle stood there frozen for a moment before she was kissing back, wrapping her arms around Maia and pulling her close, not caring that Maia was wet. 

A moment later, Maia pulled back, a smile on her face. “I had to know if you felt the same,” She said. “And you do right? You like me?”

Isabelle nodded, feeling herself smile. “I do. I have for a long time now.” Remembering Maia was soaking wet, she pulled back. “We should talk, but maybe first you’d like a change of clothes?”

Maia laughed. “Ah yeah, I uh-I forgot my umbrella and I just-I had to get here.”

Isabelle smiled again and pressed a kiss to Maia’s cheek. “I’ll let you borrow mine when you leave.” She paused for a moment before adding in a hopeful voice, “Unless you want to stay tonight.”

“I would very much like to stay.”

“Let’s get you out of those wet clothes, you’re starting to shiver,” Isabelle said, taking Maia’s hand and leading her towards her room. “I didn’t want to break up with you, Maia.”

“I didn’t want to break up with you either.”


End file.
